


Of Forget-Me-Nots and Candlelit Dinners

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [15]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, cute kids Soo and Tao, their parents also discuss their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Kyungsoo and Zitao surprise their parents.





	Of Forget-Me-Nots and Candlelit Dinners

Kyungsoo is surprised to find himself the first one to be awake, so he decides to get breakfast going.  It is a Sunday and that usually means pancake day for the Kim-Wu family. He grabs all the necessary ingredients and equipment to start on the pancakes. He hears footsteps entering the kitchen and he turns around to find his brother walking in, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open in a yawn. Kyungsoo says, “Good morning Taozi.”

Zitao nods as he walks up to Kyungsoo, pressing his chin into his older brother’s shoulder, peering into the eggs the older is separating. At fourteen, he has already surpassed Kyungsoo in the height department, meanwhile, Kyungsoo at eighteen had made peace with the fact that he may not grow any taller beyond five feet eight inches. He is also pretty sure Zitao just might hit six feet before his puberty is over. Even though they aren’t related biologically, Kyungsoo still can’t get over the fact that he took after Junmyeon, and Zitao after Yifan, when it came to height (he even ate all the vegetables when he was young!).

Along with Zitao, two of among their three dogs stroll into the kitchen as well. Kyungsoo leans down to lightly pat Mokmul, the terrier’s head while the other, a Maltese, Candy, resorts to flop down on the patch of sunshine on the kitchen floor. Zitao yawns again and asks, “Do you need any help ge?”

Kyungsoo hands Zitao a whisk, passes the bowl of egg yolks and the cup of sugar he had measured out, “Here, whisk the yolks with the sugar till it becomes pale and creamy.”

Zitao nods and un-drapes himself from Kyungsoo’s back and gets to work. Kyungsoo gets the electric mixer to beat the egg whites. He turns the dial to the lowest as Zitao starts talking, “Hey ge, tomorrow’s Valentines’ Day.” Kyungsoo hums as Zitao continues, “So, uncle Joon and uncle Jin are going on a date, a one-day trip I think, and Kookie will be all alone for the night, he wants us to come hang out with him.”

“Alright, we can go, I am doing nothing tomorrow night anyway and I can take you to school the next day.” After much pleading, Kyungsoo finally received a moped on his eighteenth birthday this year, which, no matter how fun, has sort of led him to chauffeur his younger brother around. They work in silence for a while before Kyungsoo pauses the mixer and frowns into the foamy mixture in the bowl. “Hey, Taozi, I am thinking. Our parents aren’t going anywhere, are they?”

Zitao stops whisking as well and replies, “No, I don’t think so.”

“They didn’t go anywhere last year too, didn’t they?”

“Nah, I think baba had to go to Paris then.” Zitao looks at his brother with his eyes narrowed. “What are you getting at?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “I have an idea.”

Zitao doesn’t get to ask what Kyungsoo is thinking when Yifan and Junmyeon saunter in. Junmyeon face brightens up when he sees what his children are doing. He clasps his hands, “Oh pancakes! I got strawberries yesterday!”

Junmyeon heads for the refrigerator and searches for the strawberries as Yifan starts the coffee machine. Kyungsoo stops beating the egg whites when he is happy with its consistency and says, “Kookie wants us to stay with him tomorrow night.”

Junmyeon places the fruit near the sink and starts cleaning them as he nods. “Oh yeah, Jin and Namjoon are going to Gapyeong for two days. Jin did say he was worried about leaving Kookie on his own.” Kyungsoo’s gaze quickly flicks towards Yifan as they both hear the slight sadness Junmyeon was trying to suppress in his voice. Even Zitao picks up on it and nudges his brother lightly, and when their gazes meet, they both nod their heads. So, they guessed right—their parents are not celebrating this year as well.

Zitao nods as he hands the bowl of creamy egg yolks to his older brother. “He asked us to stay with him. He isn’t the bravest when he’s alone.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Neither are you.”

Zitao scowls and takes a defensive stance. “Excuse me, I know wushu.”

Yifan laughs. “You still refuse to take the dogs outside after sundown!”

Junmyeon too joins his husband, “And you slept with me after you watched that horror movie!”

Zitao narrows his eyes and points at his appa, “You hid behind baba’s shoulder when we watched The Conjuring 4.”

Yifan grabs two cup and chuckles, “That’s true. Your father even woke up from a dream and the first thing he said was, “Begone demons!””

Junmyeon pushes Yifan’s shoulder as Kyungsoo and Zitao start laughing with their baba. “Where’s Byul by the way?” Junmyeon finally asks when he notices the other dog is not in the kitchen. Then, as if on cue, the golden retriever comes running in, barking his good morning.

The pancakes are soon done and the four of them, with their dogs, sit down for a very noisy, but fulfilling breakfast as Kyungsoo starts planning something for his parents in his head.

 

It’s Valentines Day and Yifan is the first to wake up. It’s also a Monday and he has to go to work, so, like last year, he is back at disappointing his husband. Junmyeon doesn’t say it out loud but he can see it in the tight way he smiles or the way he tries so hard to be alright. And hates it, and himself.

He doesn’t wake Junmyeon up as he gets ready to go to work in silence. He finishes with his hair and drops a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s brows, who scrunches his nose up cutely, and Yifan smiles a little. Age is finally catching up with them and the wrinkles on his husband’s face don’t smooth away, neither does his anymore, but the little twitch Junmyeon’s nose does is still fucking adorable, and Yifan feels his heart swelling with love.

He pads out of the room, shoes in hand as he tiptoes down the stairs. But to his great surprise, he finds both his children in the kitchen, all smiles and a breakfast ready for him. Yifan sits down on the breakfast counter, his mind whirring with possibilities. Was he supposed to take them somewhere? Did Kyungsoo manage to knock his bike into something? Did Zitao punch someone at school again?

Kyungsoo pushes a plate of toast towards him and smiles, “So, baba, any plans for today?”

Yifan takes a tiny bite and shakes his head as his face becomes warm. Zitao clicks his tongue and pours his father some coffee. Yifan shoots him a confused look, and then Kyungsoo says, “So, can you come home early today?”

Yifan wonders why his oldest son asked this, but he quickly reviews his schedule for today. He shakes his head, “Yeah, I can manage to come home by eight tonight, why?”

Zitao and Kyungsoo share a grin and Yifan frowns. His kids are up to something and now he is just worried. He takes a gulp of his coffee and says, “Okay, should I even ask why?”

Zitao and Kyungsoo both chirp at the same time, “Nope!”

 

Junmyeon wakes up a bit later than usual. He doesn’t have a nine-to-five job anymore, ever since his career as a children’s fiction writer took off. But he did have some meetings today with his editor and publisher, which will be done before five or six, so he can be home to make Yifan something as a Valentine special maybe.

He smiles a little as he peruses his closet to look for a nice shirt. He knows they are in their forties and it is alright to not celebrate every Valentines’ Day, yet this tiny amount of disappointment remains. Well, it is Yifan’s fault, he has made his standards high since their first Valentines’ years and years ago.

He dresses and heads downstairs where he finds his breakfast covered on the breakfast counter. He smiles when he realises his children made him breakfast before heading for their school. He feels pretty special as he finishes his breakfast.

The meetings take longer than usual as the three of them—Junmyeon, his editor and his publisher. But he finally manages to extricate himself by six and he is heading home when he finds himself cornered by his publisher, Yoona, who is all smiles when she says, “Junmyeon! Let’s go have a coffee!”

Junmyeon is taken back, and he tries to get out of the offer, “Uh, I really—”

Yoona pouts, “Oh come on, I am tired, and I have to look at the a hundred more manuscripts. Come on!”

Junmyeon frowns; Yoona seems strangely persuasive, which she never is, but Junmyeon supposes it is just the stress, so he agrees. She claps her hand and drags him off to the nearest coffee shops that Junmyeon has frequented often himself. They order their coffees and pastries, and to Junmyeon’s complete bafflement, Yoona continues to rant about anything and everything about two whole hours. Usually, Yoona and Junmyeon are quite close friends, but he has never seen her like this. After some time, Junmyeon cannot help but asking, “Yoona, are you okay?”

Yoona pauses and for half a second, she looks like she got caught, but quickly turns her surprise into a frown, and says, with much sadness, “It’s just Valentines’ Day, and I miss him.”

Junmyeon inhales deeply, that was a stupid question to ask. He knows her husband is overseas, and she hasn’t seen him in over a year. He quickly tries to cover his mistake by reaching forward and squeezing her hand on the table. Yoona just smiles back.

 

Yifan is frowning down at the message his youngest sent him a few minutes ago: “Enjoy!” Enjoy what? Yifan is thoroughly confused as he unlocks the door to his house and enters. He locks the door behind him and puts his phone back into his jacket pocket. To his surprise, he finds Junmyeon, still dressed in his outside clothes, standing with his hands on his hips and his face is in a frown as he looks into the dining room they hardly use.

Yifan calls out, “Babe?”

Junmyeon did hear Yifan come in, which solved one question. He points towards the room and asks, “So, you didn’t do this, huh?”

Yifan doesn’t ask Junmyeon what he is talking about, instead choosing to walk up beside his husband, and he too gets surprised what he sees in front of him.

The rarely used dining room that looks into their wraparound porch and further into the garden is all decked up in candles and dishes placed on it, covered with cloches no less. There are also forget-me-nots in a vase on the centre of the table. Yifan finally gets it as he chuckles. Junmyeon looks at him in befuddlement as Yifan throws an arm around his shoulders. Yifan grins down at him, “The kids did this Myeon. Kyungsoo kept reminding me to come back on time and Zitao sent me a message to enjoy tonight.”

Junmyeon gasped, though flattered, “They kept me completely in the dark!”

Yifan tugs Junmyeon closer and digs his nose into his soft, apple-scented hair. Junmyeon throws his arms around Yifan’s torso as well as he hides his smile into Yifan’s chest.

“I can’t believe they did this,” Junmyeon says, the tips of his ears now warm. He peers up at Yifan, who he finds smiling down at him.

“I guess even they could tell that you were unhappy,” Yifan conceded, moving his hand to cup Junmyeon’s face. “I am sorry.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as the usual fluttery sensation fills his stomach and makes him feel all warm from inside. He rises on his toes and chastely kisses Yifan before muttering, “It’s okay. I know you were busy, and come on, we are old, and we have been together for too long. A few missed Valentines wouldn’t make me that sad.”

Yifan juts his lower lip out and jokes, “Who you calling old?” When Junmyeon giggles, Yifan hugs him tighter and mumbles into his hair, “Even if we are together for the next fifty years, I still want to make every Valentines’ Day special for you.”

Junmyeon swallows as a wave of emotion sweeps him over. He can hear the pure sincerity in Yifan’s voice and he can feel the love through it. He pushes Yifan away slightly, trying to stomp down the need to suddenly cry. He grabs Yifan’s wrist and pulls him inside the dining room with a big smile on his face, “Now, let’s enjoy our dinner, yeah?”

Yifan grins, flashing his gummy smile that Junmyeon loves--now with prominent laugh lines, and the shorter thinks he has never been in more love with the man he married sixteen years ago. They walk to their seats and take their outerwear off. Yifan excitedly removes the cloches and they find the food still steaming hot. Junmyeon chuckles when he sees the spread, “They put all our favourites!” Kyungsoo and Zitao have prepared their baba’s favourite hotpot with their appa’s favourite toppings (no coriander or fish, or too spicy things).

“Wait,” Yifan says as he picks up a piece of folded paper resting against the vase. He unfolds it to read aloud, “Dessert’s in the fridge and don’t clean up after yourselves, we will do it tomorrow.”

Junmyeon clasps his hands together and smiles, “What did we do to deserve such angels?”

Yifan snorts, though he shares the feeling, “Angels, right. Let’s not forget Tao can probably kill someone with his nunchucks and Soo can intimidate anyone into obedience.”

Junmyeon laughs as he picks up his chopsticks, “So, basically, Kyungsoo can have his own dictatorship while Zitao can be an assassin?”

Yifan bursts out in laughter as he dumps some scallions into the bubbling broth, “The fact they are absolute softies will be a secret only their parents would know.”

Junmyeon smiles as his heart swells in affection for his children. “They are good kids. We did good, didn’t we?”

Yifan reaches for Junmyeon’s hand across the table, who meets him halfway as their fingers entwine. Yifan’s face under the candlelight is soft and beautiful, and Junmyeon inaudibly sighs as Yifan admits, “We did, yeah.”

They eat their meal, and talk throughout, catching each other up on what the other has been up to. Yifan has another shoot scheduled in Japan soon, and Junmyeon has finally gotten the green light for his next book. While mixing some egg noodles in the leftover broth, Junmyeon says, his tone dispirited and his gaze boring into the now nearly empty pot, “You know, if you are busy, you don’t have to do it.”

Yifan rolls his eyes and groans. They have been down this road not once, not twice, but ten times already for the last twelve years, ever since Junmyeon had embarked on his career as a children’s fiction writer. Yifan drops in some kimchi in the broth and says, “Myeon, I am never too busy to illustrate your books and you know that. I can work on them whenever or wherever I am. When’s the deadline this time?”

“Early May,” Junmyeon mumbles, feeling slightly stupid now. He knows Yifan loves working on the illustrations as much he loves writing the stories. His characters are largely based on his family life, and some on their friends, and he knows Yifan enjoys giving Chanyeol’s bespoke character—who’s a husky—extra-large ears.

“Enough time,” Yifan says. “It’s only February Myeon. So what is the story about this time?”

They discuss the story as they finish the rest of their dinner. Kyungsoo and Zitao did say to not clean up, but they take every spoilt dish to the kitchen sink anyway. Junmyeon puts the tap on to soak the hotpot, just in case. Yifan locates the dessert they were promised in the fridge. He chuckles, “Ah, more strawberries.”

Junmyeon joins his husband on the kitchen counter and puts his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. He grins down at the two servings of strawberry parfait with a heart-shaped sticker stuck on one cup with Zitao’s handwriting, ‘Eat Me! Also I made this on my own, ge didn’t even help…:(‘

Junmyeon dives first as he sticks a spoon into the cream, scooping up a strawberry. He chews on it before humming in satisfaction. It is delicious—his youngest has done a good job. Yifan follows suit and keeps feeding Junmyeon strawberries (because he loves them so much). Junmyeon happily eats them all, not realizing that his husband keeps feeding him because he really loves the way his cheeks puff out when his mouth is full.

Under the semi-harsh kitchen light, every texture on Junmyeon’s skin is highlighted and Yifan feels this flood of emotion filling his being when he thinks how far they have come together in life. They were only in their early twenties when they met and fell in love, and now they are in their early forties, and Yifan is yet to stop loving this sweet, kind, beautiful human. And he doesn’t even want to, he cannot see himself ever feeling any less enchanted by Junmyeon and his twinkling eyes and his smile, no matter how many wrinkles now surround it both.

Junmyeon notices his husband is staring at him with a slightly doped expression and he scoops the last bit of the parfait into his mouth as he asks, “What is it? Is there something on my face?”

Yifan jolts out of his reverie and as he focuses back to his current surroundings, he finds that Junmyeon _does_ have something on his face. A smidgen of whipped cream lies undisturbed at the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth, which makes Yifan chuckle as he leans down and licks it. He hears Junmyeon’s tiny gasp as he leans back with a smirk on his face. Junmyeon grumbles, “What is this? Secret Garden?”

Yifan guffaws as he leans back on the counter. “That was so long ago!”

Junmyeon smiles as he snakes his hands around Yifan’s neck and rises on his toes. “Why are you like this?”

Yifan puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and pulls him closer. “I am like this because I love you.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks are dusted a light pink even though he scrunches up his nose and jokes, “When will you stop being cheesy?” One of his hand caresses Yifan’s hair, his fingers pushing through the latter’s thick hair, now streaked with enough gray. “People with grey hair shouldn’t be this cheesy.”

Yifan narrows his eyes and pinches Junmyeon’s hip. “As if you don’t have any, and as if you don’t get cheesy.”

Junmyeon sticks his tongue out before saying, “I only reserve my cheesiness for my babies.”

Yifan’s lips tug downwards as he says, his voice airy, “Sure Myeon, whatever you say.”

“Idiot,” Junmyeon mutters before gently pressing his lips against Yifan’s. “You are lucky I still love you.”

Yifan smiles, his lips curling slowly as he beams down at his husband. He leans down to leave a chaste kiss on Junmyeon’s lip as well before whispering, his voice earnest, “That I am, truly.”

Junmyeon goes in for another kiss and this time, it loses its tenderness and is replaced by need. Yifan pulls Junmyeon closer so there is no space between them. Their lips slide against each other in a hot, needy mess and it turns Junmyeon on so much. This was the love and desire they felt for each other melting together and pouring through their lips and hands and small incoherent noises in between kisses. He gasps as he pulls back and rasps, “Bedroom, now.”

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s wrist and drags him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, almost tripping as his heart thumps in his chest. Yifan licks his lips and Junmyeon feels bothered by that already, and since he is on the step above Yifan, he cups Yifan’s neck and smashes his mouth against his. Their lips meet in a hot rush and Yifan doesn’t wait to part Junmyeon’s lips apart to deepen the kiss. Junmyeon groans as he licks into Yifan’s mouth, their reversed height giving the former more leverage. Yifan feels crazy and hot, and he pushes Junmyeon back, who hits the railing with a low groan.

Junmyeon feels the hard wood of the railing dig into his back and as revenge, he nips not too gently on Yifan’s lower lip and then sucking it in. Yifan moans and he realises his lungs burns, but god damn, kissing Junmyeon never gets old. But Junmyeon breaks the kiss and pants, their lips shiny with saliva and their eyes wide and pupils blown in arousal. Yifan heaves, “We are too old to have sex on the stairs.”

Junmyeon chuckles and bites his lip. He turns around, his hand back on Yifan’s wrist again as they make their way up the stairs and to their bedroom. As soon as they step inside, Yifan’s hands and mouth are back on Junmyeon again, nipping and sucking along the pale column of his neck. He untucks Junmyeon’s shirt from his denims and splays his hands on his abdomen.

Junmyeon moans when Yifan touches him; he even helps Yifan unbutton his shirt and soon it’s on the floor. Junmyeon breaks the kiss again, but this time to unbutton Yifan’s shirt. He is far too hasty and impatient, so he might have ended ripping the last few buttons. Yifan doesn’t notice as he pushes Junmyeon towards the bed.

Junmyeon falls on the bed and he bites his lip, and groans when Yifan quickly takes his pants off. He grabs the lube and returns to kissing Junmyeon. He splays his large hands on Junmyeon’s bare skin and goosebumps erupt all over Junmyeon’s body as he nips at Yifan’s lip. Yifan takes his denims off too and as soon as the garment goes flying towards the floor, Yifan has his hand pressed on Junmyeon’s bulge and he is not too gentle when he squeezes the other’s erection.

Junmyeon makes a sound between a moan and a groan and his head falls back on the pillow. Yifan takes this moment to put his mouth all over Junmyeon’s neck and bite down at his pulse. He starts stroking Junmyeon through his briefs as he sucks a mark on the base of his neck. Then, he raises his head and brings his mouth close to Junmyeon’s ear to say in a breathy tone, “Make love to me Myeon.”

Junmyeon nods as they change their positions immediately. Yifan lies down and Junmyeon makes sure he is comfortable before he attaches their lips together again. He curls his tongue around Yifan’s as his hands travel all over his husband’s body and he revels in the way the other’s muscles twitch under his soft, warm skin. He moves on to Yifan’s neck and the collarbones that still gets him all hot and bothered when Yifan wears those loose t-shirts he loves to hate.

Junmyeon flicks his tongue over one nipple and sucks on the other, and Yifan’s deep groan in response is music to his ears. He puts his hand under Yifan’s underwear and strokes his length firmly; and Yifan moans, loud. He really likes the way Yifan loses himself in pleasure. His brows knit together, he traps his lower lip under his teeth and his skin splotched the deepest shade of red.

He pushes down the underwear down Yifan’s mile-long legs, though he keeps his pace slow when tugging the elastic down Yifan’s erect cock. Yifan hissed at that and sent him a glare, to which Junmyeon simply smirked. But he relieves his husband as he leans forward and lightly mouths at the tip of Yifan’s cock.

Junmyeon doesn’t engulf Yifan’s cock completely, he just flicks his tongue over and over again at the sensitive head as he opens the bottle of lube with one hand. With one last lick, he lets Yifan’s cock slide out of his mouth as he coats his fingers with the lube.

As much as Yifan likes teasing Junmyeon, the latter loves it even more. So, he takes his time—he dribbles some lube over Yifan’s rim, who hisses and is already aware that his husband is going to drag out his torment. He mutters under his breath, “I swear to god…”

Junmyeon chuckles, having heard him, “You really thought I wouldn’t have my revenge?”

Yifan’s reply gets stuck in his throat when Junmyeon returns to take his cock in his mouth and with his other hand, fondles his balls. Junmyeon moves his hand down, now lightly tracing Yifan’s rim, still not giving into Yifan’s curses and choked pleadings.

“Myeon, god, please, _do something_!” Yifan is annoyed, but oh lord does Junmyeon’s mouth feel good on his cock. He is sucking lightly while his other hand massages his balls and down to his perineum, which shoot bolts of tingles up his spine. He is going to scream if Junmyeon doesn’t do something about giving him what he wants.

Junmyeon takes pity and finally slips in one hand. He lets Yifan get used to the intrusion; he could hear the choked gasp and see the way Yifan’s teeth dig deeper into his lip as he wills himself to relax. When Junmyeon feels Yifan’s muscles ease around his finger, he crooks it and adds another. He starts moving them in and out, and soon Yifan has his hands fisting the bedsheet and he is groaning in pleasure.

Hearing Yifan’s low, wanton groans gets Junmyeon harder, and he really cannot wait. So, he removes his fingers and quickly shucks his briefs off. He coats his cock in enough lube, and still asks, “Hey, you okay?”

Yifan widens his eyes, his face glowing and sweaty, his hair pressed to his temple, but his voice is incredibly incredulous as he says, “Just, fuck me, please?”

Junmyeon scoffs as he puts his hands under Yifan’s knees and pushes them on his chest. He hovers over Yifan as he slowly enters the other. He knows Yifan seeks for him whenever they are like this, so he is prepared when Yifan makes grabby hands. Junmyeon leans closer and Yifan throws his arms around his neck, one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder as Junmyeon pushes to his root. He tucks his head on Yifan’s neck and pulls out, not completely, before he thrusts back in.

Yifan moans and his blunt fingernails dig deep into Junmyeon’s shoulder, who hisses and his teeth clamp down on Yifan’s throat. He picks up his pace and at each thrust, Yifan moans louder and louder, and Junmyeon loses himself in the intense pressure around his cock. He grunts, “God, you are so tight, fuck…”

“Myeon, please, faster,” Yifan pleads. He tugs at Junmyeon’s hair and when the latter is looking at him, he pulls him down to slot his mouth against his. It’s more teeth and tongues, but neither care as their mouth slide against each other, hot and wet and desperate. Junmyeon speeds up, and the sound of skin hitting skin fills the room.

Yifan moans when Junmyeon hits his prostate over and over again, each thrust adding to the tightness coiling under his abdomen. Junmyeon increases his pace and Yifan chokes when Junmyeon rolls his hips. Somehow, it makes _everything_ better and Yifan sees stars behind his eyes as Junmyeon hits harder, and deeper. He cries, “I am close Myeon!”

Junmyeon grunts, he can tell Yifan was close, what with the way he has tightened himself around Junmyeon. He wraps his hand around Yifan’s cock and groans, “Do you want to come Fan?”

Yifan nods his head; he puts his hand on Junmyeon’s hand on his cock and pleads, “Please, please…”

Junmyeon smashes his mouth over Yifan’s as he starts stroking the other’s cock rough and fast. He swallows Yifan’s moan, feels his muscles clamping down on his cock and then his hand is covered in cum.

Yifan is already halfway gone when Junmyeon puts his hand around his cock. But then, Junmyeon starts stroking him hard and with abundance, and Yifan just cannot take it anymore. And then, Junmyeon says, his voice all breathy and sensuous, “God, I love you so much. You are so beautiful like this Fan.”

He feels his orgasm coming as the coil loosens and at a particularly harsh tug, his entire body feels like it is on fire before he paints Junmyeon’s hand and his own chest white with his release. Junmyeon follows soon after, a few thrusts in and he cannot handle the pressure anymore. His hips stutter as he comes long and hard inside Yifan, who shivers when Junmyeon reaches his climax inside him.

Junmyeon pulls out thereafter and slumps over Yifan, the latter’s sticky mess ignored as Yifan wraps his long limbs around his husband. Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s head and whispers, “I love you too.”

Junmyeon makes a small, happy sound of satisfaction and snuggles into Yifan’s chest, pushing cleaning up for tomorrow morning, He is just too happy, sated and comfortable now, and seems like Yifan is too, because he doesn’t seem to want to move either. Somewhere after Yifan caressing Junmyeon’s hair and Junmyeon brushing his lips over Yifan’s sternum, they fall asleep wrapped in each other.

 

Kyungsoo shoves Wonshik aside as he takes a seat on the sofa. The taller, younger boy squawks in protest, but one powerful glare shuts him up. Jungkook and Sanghyuk chuckle from the side as they all wait for Zitao to play the movie on their television screen.

The original plan was to come provide Jungkook company, but then Zitao’s classmate and best friend, Kim Wonshik asked if he could join and Jungkook didn’t mind. Later, Sanghyuk, Yixing and Taekwoon’s son, messaged Kyungsoo asking what he was up to since his parents too had gone out to celebrate Valentines’ Day and he was thoroughly bored all alone at home. Jungkook invited him over too—the more the merrier; they all know each other well anyway, even though Sanghyuk’s the oldest and he is the youngest in the group.

Wonshik eyes Sanghyuk and asks, “Say, why don’t you have a Valentine hyung?”

Sanghyuk, who’s entering college soon, rolls his eyes, “I really don’t have the time or patience for that.”

“And what about you hyung?” Wonshik asks Kyungsoo after making a disappointed face at Sanghyuk.

Before Kyungsoo could answer, Zitao laughs out loud, “He runs away from every girl who confesses to him. Like literally runs, I have seen him.”  


Kyungsoo swings forward to grab his brother by the ear as the rest chuckle. He just hasn’t found anyone he likes yet—the last person he liked, he did date her, but it only lasted a few weeks and it was so awkward at times that he had refused to go out with anyone ever again. When Zitao is in his stranglehold, he huffs, “Well, I am not already two-timing at fourteen like you are!”

Sanghyuk’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “Two-timing? At your age?” He sighs dramatically as he sinks back into the couch, “Now I feel like a loser.”

Jungkook laughs as he nearly topples over, “Who the hell can even like Tao, that too, two people at the same time?”

Wonshik joins Jungkook as he adds, “I asked the same question a few days ago!”

Zitao wrangles himself out of his brother’s hold and moves towards Wonshik and Jungkook, ready to fight them. He has Wonshik but Jungkook is a slippery weasel who eases himself out and sticks his tongue out at him, but Sanghyuk’s had enough, so he grabs them all and pushes them on the floor and solemnly says, “Now, let me enjoy the movie you fools.”

They all quiet down and halfway through the movie, Jungkook asks if Sanghyuk would like to stay tonight. The older boy shakes his head, “No Kookie, I have my job to go to tomorrow.”

Jungkook frowns because he does like having his Hyukkie hyung around, but he turns towards the Wu-Kim brothers, “And you two will stay, right?”

Zitao nods, his eyes glued to the screen, his hand busy shoving fistful of popcorn into his mouth. He swallows and replies, “Yup. We will leave for school from here as well.”

Kyungsoo ruffles Jungkook’s hair as he adds, “Don’t worry about breakfast, we will eat something on the way.”

Jungkook protests, his cheeks aflame, “I can cook, well, kind of, you know!” (He is Kim Seokjin’s son, he is not incompetent in the kitchen!)

Wonshik asks as everyone ignores Jungkook’s indignation, “Aren’t you guys gonna go home first?”

Zitao snorts, “And walk in on our parents still grossly making out again? No, thank you. I know we set their date up, but what they do afterwards is something we _do not_ want to know.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, his expression deadly serious as the rest of the boys erupt into peals of laughter.

 

(Come morning, Yifan finds the bed empty when he wakes up and the dried cum on his torso has been cleaned. He puts on some clothes and heads downstairs, where he finds Junmyeon in the kitchen, the vase of forget-me-nots in his hand.

Junmyeon looks ethereal in the morning light and, in his messy bed hair, in his faded red sweater. He thumbs the petals of the flowers with a soft smile on his face that makes Yifan’s heart skip a beat. He walks up to Junmyeon, and throws his arms around the other’s waist. Junmyeon doesn’t even flinch in surprise, but he does tilt his head back to give Yifan a smile and a sweet, “Good morning love.”

“Good morning Myeon,” Yifan says back. He puts his chin on top of Junmyeon’s head and points at the flowers, “Do you know what forget-me-nots mean?”

Junmyeon mutters, “No, tell me.”

“It has two interpretations—memories, and,” Yifan brings his lips to Junmyeon’s ear and his voice is low and husky as he resumes, “True love.”

Junmyeon blushes slightly as he puts the vase down on the counter and turns around. They look at each other, their smiles gentle, their hearts beating as one, and the years do not matter as they pull each other at the same time for a kiss.

And like Zitao predicted, they do end up making out on the counter.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh so many typos! I will come fix it soon :))))


End file.
